


Kahwatsire

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Series: Kahwatsire [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: "Kahwa:tsire" - "семья"





	Kahwatsire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kahwatsire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555892) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 

> Осторожно: романтизация вертикального инцеста, её здесь достаточно) Другое дело, что Кенуэйцест - не обычный инцест, в рассмотрении хотя бы того факта, что Коннор не рос с отцом и что, возможно, они так и не научились воспринимать друг друга, как отец и сын, встретив каждый другого только в сознательном/преклонном возрасте... И о чём это я? Если кто хотел увидеть муки совести и размышления о запретном плоде - тут, конечно, есть такое, но немного. Совсем) поэтому - предупреждаю зараннее  
(фанфик вообще для того, чтобы каждый почесал свои кинки. Ну, никто из нас не без греха, как говорится))

I

Когда Коннор пришёл в себя, его первой мыслью было осознание того, что, возможно, тот старый пастор был прав и Рай и Ад действительно существуют.  
Он чувствовал слабость и онемение по всему телу, язык во рту распух; казалось, что ему понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы сфокусировать зрение, и, когда Коннору удалось это сделать, то он понял, что смотрит прямо в лицо отца.  
Определённо Ад.  
Стоило Коннору поражённо выдохнуть, Хэйтем выпрямился, сложив руки за спиной.  
— О, прекрасно. Ты всё-таки жив. Я уже начал беспокоиться, что напрасно потратил на тебя время и силы.  
Коннор уставился на него немигающим взором, когда Хэйтем подошёл к столу, стоящего у окна в богато обставленной комнате, уселся в кресло с замысловатой резьбой на ручках, взял книгу. Великий Магистр Ордена Тамплиеров был одет сейчас куда менее формально, чем обычно привык видеть его Коннор; на Хэйтеме была белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами и высоким воротником, бриджи и ботинки с пряжками, седые волосы не скрывала шляпа — и от того он выглядел менее внушительно. Старше. Нахмурившись, Коннор попытался сесть, стиснув зубы, но смог лишь болезненно выдохнуть — руки его не слушались.  
— Постарайся отдохнуть. — Хэйтем даже не удосужился поднять на него взгляд. — Считай, что тебе повезло и ты легко отделался, получив лишь инфекцию и лихорадку после осуществления своего поразительно необдуманного плана по обстрелу форта с тобой же внутри.  
Справедливости ради, Коннор и сам посчитал, что его план такой же «lunatique», как и он сам (как сказал ранее тот французский капитан), примерно в тот момент, когда пушечное ядро пробило башню, по которой он взбирался, и камень со штукатуркой начали осыпаться вниз, прямо на него. Тем не менее, доставлять Хэйтему удовольствие, признавая его правоту, Коннор не собирался, поэтому лишь прохрипел:  
— Ли?  
— Я не уверен, является ли твоя удивительно упрямая целеустремлённость результатом удара пушечных ядер по голове или это просто часть твоего характера? — резко сказал Хэйтем, переворачивая страницу и ставя закладку пером. — Ещё тогда, когда ты бегал по форту с ножом, чудом сам же на него не натыкаясь, Чарльз находился далеко и в безопасности, не застав и первого появившегося в пределах видимости якобы британского корабля.  
Что ж, его взяла. Коннор вдруг понял, что не слишком-то и удивлён этому. Хэйтем был хитрым, как старый лис, и таким же злобным, когда его загоняли в угол.  
— Зачем ты спас меня?  
— Из любопытства. — Хэйтем наконец поднял взгляд, и Коннор не мог точно понять, была ли улыбка на его губах насмешливой. — Ты ведёшь себя, как волчонок-переросток. Было довольно забавно наблюдать, как ты пытаешься разрушить всё вокруг себя в пределах досягаемости. Дражайший Ахиллес, наверное, очень из-за тебя расстроен. Хромота не позволяет быть с тобой наравне, старость не даёт ему тебя контролировать.  
— Он не контролирует меня.  
— Подозреваю, он, как минимум, пытается. — Хэйтем снова взялся за книгу.  
— Ахиллес уже стар, и у него свои заморочки, — пробормотал Коннор, затем, когда внутри больно кольнуло совестью, виновато добавил: — Но он хороший человек. В отличие от других моих недавних знакомых.  
— О, просто прекрасно. Волчонок теперь не только лает — начинается кусаться. Тем не менее, тот факт, что ты до сих пор не мыслишь его и его Братства идеями, показывает лучше, чем что-либо, что ты — от моей крови. — Он постучал пальцами по столу из красного дерева. — Я был даже моложе тебя, когда сбежал от своих наставников.  
— Почему ты сделал это?  
— История длинная, а тебе нужен отдых, — ответил Хэйтем после паузы, и, как бы Коннор ни старался вытянуть из него слово, отец игнорировал его весь остаток ночи.

1.0

Чарльз был недоволен, даже не пытаясь того скрыть, когда вернулся в форт, чтобы найти Хэйтема, и обнаружил его следящим за транспортацией тела Коннора в свой личный особняк в Нью-Йорке, но не произнёс ни слова по данному поводу. И всё же Хэйтем должен был признать, что сам до конца не был уверен, что заставило его выкопать Коннора из-под обломков и подлечить; мальчишка явно унаследовал от матери упрямую решительность и — стоило признать — талант отца в драке на стали, хотя и стиль его боя был каким-то грубым — будто недоученным. Либо хромота Дэвенпорта слишком сказалась на его навыках учителя, либо свою репутацию старый ассасин приукрасил.  
И всё же Коннор был той ещё занозой для Хэйтема — в мальчишке сочетались какая-то безумная концентрация удачи и такое же безумное упрямство, которые дестабилизировали годы налаживания инфраструктуры тамплиеров в колониях, и, если дать ему время, то он станет по настоящему опасным человеком. Было бы логично пустить Коннору пулю в лоб ещё в момент, когда Хэйтем понял, что мальчишка дышит, но тогда в нём взыграла сентиментальность. Из-за той же сентиментальности он остался когда-то с матерью Коннора на несколько дней вместо того, чтобы посвятить это время разработке планов. Дикий Фронтир по-своему был прекрасен, как и люди, живущие в нём, и временами Хэйтем с лёгким сожалением смотрел, как он постепенно исчезает.  
Кроме того, у него никогда не было сына раньше — он вообще не рассматривал перспективу заведения семьи и детей, даже после того, как сбежал из общины ассасинов, и ситуация с Коннором была… любопытной. И — Хэйтему стоило признать это, — довольно волнующей. Возможно, именно поэтому люди так стремились разбиться по парам и обзавестись маленькими кричащими исчадиями Ада — когда те вырастали из стадии недержания по ночам, они могли оказаться интересными. Это было даже одной из форм нарциссизма в какой-то степени: восхищаться поступками результата случайного союза; было что-то приятное в том, как Чарльз нехотя, но с уважением признавал все подвиги Коннора, называя его не «мальчишкой-ассасином», но «Вашим сыном».  
Поэтому Хэйтем разместил Коннора в комнате для гостей в своём особняке, отдал довольно приличную сумму денег за хорошего доктора и стал ждать.  
Так или иначе, напомнил себе Хэйтем, он в любой момент может отнять у Коннора жизнь, когда тот ему надоест.

II

— Почему ты ушёл из Братства? — спрашивал Коннор у Хэйтема каждый раз, когда тот появлялся в зоне его видимости.  
Была в этом какая-то детская непосредственность, ему стоило признать — Хэйтем всегда хмурился и увиливал от ответов — но он понял, что искренне желает узнать, почему отец покинул Братство. Коннор на горьком опыте знал, что доверять нельзя даже тем людям, которые зовутся его союзниками. И где то кредо, для которого он был рождён?  
Сегодня Хэйтем казался уставшим; Коннор не видел его почти неделю, а прислуга в этом доме была крайне молчаливой. Силы медленно к нему возвращались; союзники временно скрывались, раз уж Коннор всё ещё не был освобождён ими, или — или, возможно, — Ахиллес и остальные посчитали его мёртвым и прекратили поиски. Эта перспектива Коннора не радовала.  
— Ты снова, Коннор?  
— Я хочу знать, — упрямо ответил Коннор.  
После этих слов Хэйтем обычно отвечал Коннору словами, полными сарказма и недовольства, но сегодня просто отмахнулся, затем выдвинул стул из-за стола и с лёгкой осторожностью сел на него.  
— Старые раны, — мягко пояснил он, когда Коннор недоумённо моргнул. — Ты станешь точно таким же, когда достигнешь моего возраста и застанешь холодную погоду.  
— У Матери Рода есть целебные мази для стариков, — сказал Коннор, не сдержавшись, — и обычно она прописывает им ежедневные физические упражнения.  
Хэйтем изогнул бровь.  
— Ты едва поспевал за мной по крышам, мальчик.  
— Я делал это специально, — прорычал Коннор. — Ты — вёл, мне нужно было идти за тобой. Если бы мы шли на равных, всё кончилось бы по-другому, старик.  
— Конечно, — протянул Хэйтем, одаривая его этой своей покровительствующей улыбкой, уже сидевшей в печёнках. А потом, казалось, резко посерьёзнел. — Что касается твоего вопроса. Я ушёл, потому что был не согласен с тем, что диктует мне Братство.  
— А что насчёт твоего отца? Твоей матери?  
Смех Хэйтема вышел резким и отрывистым.  
— Мой дорогой мальчик, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, на что похоже взросление ассасина? Солнечный свет, прелестные щенки, свежий воздух? Мы живём в общинах, дитя, разлученные с родителями ещё в тот момент, когда нас отнимают от груди матери, и сразу же муштруют, чтобы из нас вышли хорошие маленькие солдатики. Выращивают в нас любовь и преданность только к нашему кредо — и ни к чему больше. Наставники следят за нами денно и нощно. Особенно за детьми, родившимся с таким редким даром, как у нас, — с орлиным зрением. Мы — их особое маленькое оружие.  
Коннор не ожидал, что в голосе Хэйтема будет так явно сквозить горечь. Ахиллес никогда не упоминал об этом. Коннор вдруг понял, что говорит, даже не обдумав слова:  
— Жестокие методы воспитания.  
— Жестокие. Но идеально подходящие для целей Братства. В конце концов, они больше интересуются созданием и ковкой оружия, чем воспитанием здоровых и уравновешенных личностей. Как я уже говорил, — резко добавил Хэйтем, стоило Коннору открыть рот, — Братство когда-то поставило себе хорошую цель. Мир. Теперь оно требует только хаоса.  
— Свобода не есть хаос.  
— Разве? — насмешливо спросил Хэйтем. — Люди, которых закон ничему не обязывает и которые не страшатся правосудия, превращаются в животных. Уж я-то знаю — я собственными глазами видел подобное. Они будут насиловать, и убивать, и грабить. Нам, как виду, нужен порядок. Нужен закон. Или цивилизации настанет конец.  
— Порядок и закон, навязанные тамплиерами, силой диктованные другим людям?  
— Это ничем не отличается от порядка и закона, навязанной небольшой группой людей и продиктованной большему количеству народа, — пожал плечами Хэйтем. — Это — принцип работы цивилизации.  
— Зачем ты тогда примкнул к тамплиерам? Если так желал мира, почему не начал искать его самостоятельно? Создал другую организацию? — импульсивно спросил Коннор.  
— Мне нужны были их ресурсы. Ты думаешь, члены Братства бы так просто позволили мне уйти? И, кроме того, как я уже говорил, цели тамплиеров совпадают с моими. Мир посредством порядка. — Хэйтем подавил зевок, глянул за окно, будто бы проверяя цвет ночного неба. — Подумай, мальчик. Анархия никогда не привнесёт мира. Должно быть либо одно, либо другое.  
— По твоей логике, рабство — это порядок? Или изгнание ирокезов с их родных земель?  
— Первое — это досадное зло, которое, надеюсь, скоро исчезнет, — равнодушно ответил Хэйтем. — У нас в общинах были представители так называемой «расы рабов», и убивали они ничуть не хуже остальных. А насчёт последнего — на то у меня были свои планы. Планы, которые ты преднамеренно уничтожил.  
— Это были плохие планы.  
— А у тебя есть получше? Мысли практично, мальчик. Если бы у твоего народа были форты, пушки, мушкеты, возможно, это сдвинуло бы чашу весов в этой войне. Конечно, в одиночку ты наделал лоялистам немало неприятностей, но ты не можешь быть везде. Твой путь ведения войны был обречён с самого начала.  
— Значит, мой народ должен просто сдаться? Отступить?  
— Это как посмотреть, — ответил Хэйтем, задумавшись на секунду. — Ты заинтересован только в спасении своей деревни? Или же всех ирокезов и их охотничьих угодий?  
Коннор с подозрением посмотрел на Хэйтема.  
— Почему тебя это вообще волнует?  
— Какой же сложный у тебя характер, мальчик.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы все были свободными, — решительно ответил Коннор, и, когда Хэйтем покачал головой, с вызовом добавил: — Но начну я со своей деревни.  
— Хочешь сказать, это удовлетворит тебя?  
— Это будет только началом, — с сомнением сказал Коннор. — Не знаю, смогу ли я стоять в стороне и смотреть, как горят чужие поселения.  
— Тебе нужно понять, что иногда приходится делать выбор и спасти то, что ты можешь спасти, или же наблюдать, как горит всё вокруг тебя, дитя.

2.0

Коннор шёл на поправку; очевидно, что здоровье его было таким же упрямым и диким, как он сам, и доктор с уверенностью утверждал, что вскоре сын полностью выздоровеет. Хэйтем ожидал, что Коннор уйдёт сразу же, как только сможет ходить, вернётся в свою старую маленькую усадьбу зализывать раны, но, к его удивлению, мальчик не спешил покидать особняк, и остался для того, казалось, чтобы хорошенько изучить владение и повыводить из себя его хозяина.  
К концу следующей недели Коннор почти полностью восстановился, и Хэйтем всерьёз начинал задумываться о том, чтобы дать приказ избавиться от Дэвенпорта: влияние на юное впечатлительное сознание, которое старик оказал через свои опасные идеалы, было, возможно, непоправимым. Для такого крупного парня, который стал свидетелем и причиной стольких смертей и уничтожений, Коннор был поразительно наивен и не переставал удивляться человеческой склонности ко лжи и предательству.  
С другой стороны, Хэйтем предполагал, что наивность Коннора даёт ему ещё один шанс: несмотря на свои природные внутренние противоречия и твердолобость, на отсутствие элементарных социальных навыков, мальчик, казалось, хотел… примирения. Он достаточно хорошо справлялся со своей задачей, даже если и делал это слишком вызывающе, и все его неуверенные обещания могли бы оказаться действенными, если бы кто-то направил их в нужное русло.  
Хэйтему просто стоит найти к нему тонкий подход; оглядываясь назад, он больше сожалеет о той сцене с Вашингтоном, разыгранной перед Коннором. Тот тогда болезненно отреагировал: словно волчонок, раненный и разгневанный; Хэйтем должен был предвидеть, что сын тогда только и будет способен, что наброситься на всех в зоне досягаемости, растерзать их; и, в конце концов, потом только жалел о проделанной манипуляции.  
А теперь у него появился ещё один шанс; и к этому моменту он вынес для себя пару уроков.

III

— В доме столько прекрасных кресел, в которых можно удобно расположиться, — недовольно начал Хэйтем, останавливаясь рядом с Коннором на крыше особняка. — Кроме того, подумай и о соседях. Живущая через дорогу миссис Максвелл может перепугаться.  
— Мне нравятся ночи вроде этой, — возразил Коннор, глядя в безоблачное небо с яркими мерцающими точками. — Видишь это? Это _Nyah-gwaheh,_ Большая Медведица. Наступает зима — охотники уже близко. — На изогнутую бровь Хэйтема он ответил: — Мать рассказывала мне эту историю.  
— А, — моргнул Хэйтем, слегка изогнув губы в улыбке. К удивлению Коннора, отец сел на шиферную крышу рядом с ним. — Ну так расскажи мне её.  
К ещё большему удивлению Коннора, он обнаружил, что рассказывает её вначале осторожно, а потом с всё большей и большей уверенностью, описывая охоту на Большую Медведицу, ведущуюся тремя людьми и гоняющимися за ней по небу вечность. Хэйтем молча слушал его, сложив руки на коленях, до самого конца, а потом спокойно заметил, что история, мол, хорошая.  
Задумавшись, обижаться на него или нет, Коннор пробормотал:  
— Ваши же истории не такие насыщенные, ещё и полны смертей. — Повёрнутой к нему голове Хэйтема Коннор пояснил: — Пастор в моих владениях попросил меня прочитать его особую книгу.  
— И ты прочитал?  
— Он попросил меня, — немного раздражённо ответил Коннор. — Это заняло у меня не так много времени.  
Хэйтем слегка улыбнулся:  
— И что ты сказал ему потом про это?  
— Что предпочитаю наши истории.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — усмехнулся Хэйтем. — Хотел бы я видеть его лицо в тот момент.  
— Он не злился, — сказал Коннор недоумённо. — Но заметил, что я оказался первым, кого ему удалось убедить прочитать всю книгу от корки до корки. История-то не плохая, — досадливо добавил Коннор, когда Хэйтем начал смеяться. — Мне понравилась та, в самом начале, про большой сад и деревья… что смешного?  
— Я приношу свои извинения. — Хэйтем явно изо всех сил старался успокоиться, но уголки его губ то и дело подрагивали, — но тебе лучше хранить своё мнение при себе. Некоторых людей такие вещи легко задевают.  
— Ахиллес сказал тоже самое. — Люди других рас бывают такими странными.  
— Говоря о Дэвенпорте. Сдаётся мне, он не мог научить тебя лазать, с его-то больной ногой. Это сделала твоя мать?  
— В нашей деревне все учатся лазать, — поправил его Коннор и добавил с небольшой гордостью в голосе: — Но мама была особенно хороша в этом. Лучше многих мужчин.  
— Это уж точно, — тихо заметил Хэйтем. Коннор заметил, что на мгновение он погрустнел, когда бросил быстрый взгляд на улицу и тихо вздохнул.  
— Насчёт того дня, с Вашингтоном. Я разозлился.  
— И совершенно справедливо.  
— Ты не знал о том нападении, да? Когда это происходило? — импульсивно спросил Коннор. — Ты казался удивлённым, когда я сказал, что моя мать умерла.  
— Когда это происходило? Конечно не знал. По крайней мере, я бы постарался её предупредить. Не жду, что ты мне поверишь, — Хэйтем пожал плечами. — Это пустые сантименты, в любом случае. Мы не можем изменить прошлое.  
— Но когда ты узнал об этом?  
— Всего лишь за несколько дней до того, как встретил тебя в лагере. У меня в подчинении имелся человек, который просматривал документы после того, как ты обвинил меня в том, что я дал приказ, который не давал. На это пришлось потратить много сил. Официальные отчёты на удивление не пестрят деталями. Что касается сожжения деревень коренных, где было полно женщин и детей… — Голос Хэйтема похолодел ещё на пару оттенков. — Знал ли я, что Вашингтон дал ещё один такой приказ? Да, знал. Знал ли я, что это именно твоя деревня? Нет. Я желал только поймать его на месте преступления и предоставить это тебе в качестве доказательства.  
— И всё же Чарльз Ли приходил в мою деревню и пытался заставить мой народ выступить против людей Вашингтона.  
— Возникло недопонимание. Чарльз всегда… страстно подходил к выполнению своих обязанностей. Иногда даже слишком. Я говорил с ним насчёт этого. Меня не интересует ваша деревня, Коннор. Мои ресурсы лучше расположить в других местах.  
— Ваше «недопонимание» стало причиной смерти моего друга!  
— От твоей руки, — резко парировал Хэйтем, и, когда Коннор непонимающе моргнул, поджал губы. — Конечно, я знал об этом, мой мальчик. Из тебя выходит никчёмный ассасин, раз ты не знаешь, как прийти с человеком к консенсусу, не убивая его. Ты используешь свои клинки без изящества, без определённого направления, полагаясь лишь на дикую грубую силу, которой решаешь все свои проблемы.  
— И ты бы справился лучше?  
— Конечно, — фыркнул Хэйтем. — И мог бы научить этому тебя.  
Коннор поспешно проглотил заготовленную сердитую реплику, мгновенно заинтересовавшись словами отца.  
— И зачем тебе это делать?  
— Потому что мне больно наблюдать, как ты впустую растрачиваешь свои таланты, и потому что думаю, что обязан твоей матери за твоё воспитание, — поморщился Хэйтем. — Стоит признать, что у меня есть определённые обязанности перед тобой.  
Коннор раздумывал над ответом, пальцами бездумно натягивая и закатывая рукав. Старые раны Ахиллеса с каждым годом приносили ему всё больше проблем — из-за некоторых он даже не мог подняться с постели, не говоря уже о том, чтобы присутствовать на тренировках Коннора. И, несмотря на то, что у Коннора были сомнения насчёт умений Хэйтема (неспроста же его тогда поймали наёмники Чёрча во Фронтире), владел он клинком всё же лучше, чем Ахиллес.  
— Хорошо, — решил Коннор. — Сейчас?  
— Не сейчас. Выздоравливай. Иди проверь своё поместье. Побегай по пустошам, воя на луну, или что ты там делаешь в свободное время. Приходи ко мне, когда будешь готов.  
Коннор оскалил зубы, но заставил себя проглотить ещё одну реплику. По ухмылке Хэйтема Коннор осознал, что отец это понял.  
— И ты просто позволишь мне уйти?  
— Ты здесь не узник, мальчик, упаси Господь. Кроме того, ты ешь гораздо больше, чем должен есть человек твоего телосложения, и мои финансы говорят мне о том, что держать запасы в кладовке полными становится всё сложнее.  
— Ох, — моргнул Коннор. — Прости.

3.0

Прошло чуть больше половины месяца, прежде чем Коннор вернулся к нему в особняк, грязный и помятый к великому ужасу экономки, которая уныло наблюдала за остающейся после него пыльной дорожкой на ковре, за грязным синим покрывалом, что он раскрыл на полу в гостевой комнате, только бы не пользоваться обычной приличной кроватью. Хэйтем переоборудовал большой винный погреб особняка для их новых целей, и, как только идея взять Коннора со всеми его проблемами и недостатками под контроль стала явью, Хэйтем понял, как сильно он ждал этого.  
И, как оказалось, когда Коннор пытался чему-то научиться, он был совсем другим человеком. Исчезло это его неповиновение и случайные вспышки агрессии; на его месте появлялся вполне способный ученик, который всё схватывал на лету, и — к удовлетворению Хэйтема — старался ему угодить. Хэйтем сконцентрировался на улучшении манёвров Коннора: это было не так уж и сложно, с его-то природными балансом и грацией, но Коннору, похоже, нравилось, когда его хвалили. От Дэвенпорта, видимо, такого дождаться было сложно.  
Это удерживало Коннора под контролем, по крайней мере, на данный момент, пока Хэйтем работал над восстановлением репутации Чарльза. Чарльзу ещё меньше понравилась инициатива Хэйтема по обучению Коннора, но, по крайней мере, он признавал, что это было не лишено смысла.  
Хотя, Хэйтему стоило признать, что он делал всё это не только из-за разумных побуждений. В конце концов, это несло за собой большой риск (Коннор в любой момент мог бы обернуться против него, использовав всё, чему научился, став ещё более смертоносным) и, в любой другой ситуации, Хэйтем предусмотрел бы это. Но чувства были опасной штукой, и, к тому же, в глубине души Хэйтем признавал, что увидел в Конноре ту же необузданность, что увидал когда-то в его матери, ту же дикую грацию, а Отец Понимания никогда не запрещал Хэйтему делать того, что он по-настоящему желал.

IV

Ахиллес просил его быть начеку с Хэйтемом, прежде чем Коннор ушёл, но даже старый ассасин признавал, что обучение Коннора требовало доработки, которой Ахиллес из-за своего возраста и здоровья дать ему не мог.  
Тренироваться с Хэйтемом было проще, чем ожидал Коннор. Хэйтем был на удивление терпеливым, нашёл к нему практичный подход, критикуя сына только по делу, без привычного сарказма, иногда даже хваля успехи. Он подробно отвечал на любые вопросы, тогда как Ахиллес мог просто от них отмахнуться, и, что более важно, Коннор чувствовал, как улучшаются его навыки. По крайней мере, на тренировках у Хэйтема вдруг проявлялось безграничное терпение, и он объяснял те вещи, которые Ахиллес либо пропускал, либо игнорировал.  
В тот день, когда Хэйтем наконец решил, что манёвры Коннора могли зваться «приличными — хотя бы пока», он внезапно захотел отпраздновать это парой стаканов виски. Коннор с сомнением посмотрел на бутылку, но согласился, хотя бы для того, чтобы проявить вежливость; они вместе сели за маленький деревянный стол в углу подвала. Он закашлялся от первого глотка, изрядно повеселив этим Хэйтема.  
— Ты никогда не выпивал, мальчик?  
— Выпивал, — буркнул Коннор. — Но не любитель подобного.  
— Ах, что ж, со временем станешь.  
Хэйтем приподнял свой стакан, прежде чем опрокинуть его содержимое в себя, и Коннор, раздражённый его снисходительностью, заставил себя выпить до дна. Виски обжёг горло, он снова чуть не закашлялся, но подавил кашель, задержав на мгновение дыхание, вытер рот и поставил стакан обратно с чувством исполненного долга.  
— Полегче, Коннор. Это бутылка хорошего виски. Не заслуживает того, чтобы его заливали в себя, как то дерьмо, что продают в тавернах.  
— Не чувствую разницы, — с вызовом пробормотал Коннор, но Хэйтем в ответ лишь покачал головой и сделал ещё один глоток. Что бы это ни было, оно явно было крепче эля и пива, которые Коннор пробовал в таверне, поддавшись уговорам Большого Дэйва; он почувствовал, как приятно закружилась голова.  
Хэйтем кажется, это понял: он отодвинул бутылку, когда Коннор потянулся к ней.  
— Думаю, тебе достаточно.  
Коннор недовольно огрызнулся:  
— Я сам знаю, когда мне будет достаточно. Дай мне самому решить это.  
Когда ему не удалось заполучить бутылку и во второй раз, Коннор поднялся на ноги, но споткнулся. В одно мгновение он оказался прижатым к каменной стене, бутылка и стаканы всё так же стояли на столе, а Хэйтем ухмылялся прямо в его лицо.  
— Что-то ты совсем быстро.  
— Я не пьян!  
— Нет, пока нет. Но уже скоро будешь.  
Коннор зарычал, раздражённый из-за его слов, нахмурился, когда Хэйтем поддался вперёд, а затем, заставив Коннора застыть от поражения, прижался губами к его губам, уверенно и напористо, и, когда Коннор замер, не зная, что делать, Хэйтем слегка отстранился, чтобы провести языком по его губам; после него на языке остался вкус виски, и это было даже приятно, пьянило сильнее, чем ликёр; внутри живота сжался тугой узел. Когда Хэйтем позволил ему сделать вдох, Коннор обнаружил, что едва сдерживает стон, дышит — тяжело, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Что…  
— Ты когда-нибудь целовался? — Голос Хэйтема звучал абсолютно ровно.  
— Нет?  
— Спал с кем-нибудь?  
Коннор поборол ещё один стон; голос Хэйтема стал теперь хриплым, бархатным; происходящее казалось неправильным, мужчина, его отец… Коннор не мог пошевелиться.  
— Я…  
— Простой вопрос, простой ответ. «Да» или «нет», Коннор.  
— Нет. Я… — почти перебил его Коннор, недовольный тем, что Хэйтем снова ухмыляется. — Я так пока и не встретил кого-то особенного.  
— Всякий раз, когда я думаю, что познал все грани твоей наивности, — заметил Хэйтем, — ты продолжаешь меня поражать.  
Коннор оскалил зубы, намереваясь ответить ему, но вместо этого заглушил стон, когда Хэйтем вновь поцеловал его, в этот раз гораздо жёстче, глубже, мозолистыми руками скользя по его щекам, и вместо того, чтобы попытаться оттолкнуть его, Коннор поймал себя на том, что пытается неумело ответить, толкаясь в него телом, неловко прижимая руки к бёдрам Хэйтема. Он чувствовал силу в теле Хэйтема, удушающий жар, идущий от него; ощущая головокружение, Коннор понял, что сдаётся, позволяя себе ловить удовольствие. Такая близость была для него в новинку, он пытался повторить за Хэйтемом, осторожно подхватывая его нижнюю губу зубами, чтобы всосать её.  
Хэйтем застонал, приглушенно и тихо, укусил в ответ; когда Коннор вздрогнул, отец ответил ему извиняющимся поцелуем, губами опустился ниже, провёл ими от челюсти до горла. Коннор тяжело вздохнул, когда зубы осторожно сжались на его коже.  
— Ох, — проговорил он, голос звучал задушено, и Хэйтем усмехнулся, втянул в рот синяк на шее Коннора, и тот, злясь и задыхаясь, сжал руки на его рубашке. Он ощутил давление на свой член, что-то сжало его, и Коннор инстинктивно дёрнулся навстречу, запоздало осознав, что это была рука Хэйтема. — Отец, это неправильно.  
— Прекрасные слова — для ассасина, — протянул Хэйтем, оставляя мокрую дорожку от шеи до уха и снова усмехаясь, стоило Коннору вздрогнуть. — У многих из тех солдат, что ты убил, были семьи.  
Возражение Коннора было заглушено очередным стоном, когда Хэйтем прижал к нему ладонь сильнее, проговорив в самое ухо:  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
Хотел ли он? Коннор не был уверен. Ему было хорошо, так хорошо, ему нравилось, как Хэйтем ведёт носом по его ушной раковине, пробует кожу языком. Он нерешительно покачал головой и зашипел, когда глаза Хэйтема потемнели и он снова сомкнул зубы на его горле, чуть ниже, так сильно, что почти прокусил кожу до крови. Коннор смутно осознавал, что чужие руки распутывают завязки на его штанах, на пробу зарыл пальцы в седые волосы Хэйтема, слегка вскрикивая, когда отец рывком стянул с него штаны, отстранившись ненадолго, чтобы плюнуть на ладонь и самому снять с себя нижнюю часть одежды. Хэйтем был возбуждён, его член покраснел, и Коннор на мгновение уставился на него, заколебавшись, прежде чем отец снова прижал его к стене, запечатывая рот ещё одним грубым поцелуем. А потом — потом он прижался своей плотью к его плоти, изящными пальцами накрывая их обоих, начал двигать ими, и это было последним осознанным воспоминанием Коннора за ту ночь.  
Всё произошло быстро и грубо, по крайней мере, для Коннора; Хэйтем довольно усмехнулся, когда Коннор вздрогнул, задыхаясь, излился в его руку, но и ему самому потребовалось немного времени, чтобы последовать его примеру; он с выдохом прислонился к стене. Поцеловал сына в последний раз и затем вытер руку о рубашку Коннора, заставив того зашипеть.  
— Прислуга имела дело и с худшим, — сказал он, и голос его почти вернулся в обычное состояние, когда он отстранился, поправляя одежду на себе.  
— Что… зачем ты…  
— Ты хоть знаешь, какое у вас кредо, мальчик? — Хэйтем уже был на пути к выходу из подвала, но остановился у двери. — _«Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine»_. «Ничто не истинно, всё дозволено». Я понял это ещё десятилетия назад.  
Коннор безучастно наблюдал, как Хэйтем, сделав это загадочное замечание, покинул подвал; потёр глаза, стараясь замедлить дыхание. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и был дезориентирован так, как не был дезориентирован с того дня, когда горела его деревня.

4.0

Риск, казалось, того стоил; Коннор стал более податлив, хотя первые несколько дней шугался его, как испуганный зверёк. Хэйтем выжидал, занимаясь с Коннором только тренировками, сосредоточился на возвращении влияния тамплиеров в Новом Орлеане. Группа рекрутов Коннора состояла из маленьких, но опасных людей.  
В конце концов, как он и наделся, Коннор сам сделал следующий шаг, хотя и настолько неловко, насколько это вообще можно было себе представить; неуклюже и робко прижался губами к его губам после тренировки; сгорбился и напрягся. Как же Хэйтему повезло, что мальчишка оказался девственником, Боже, Хэйтема это так возбуждало; ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы заставить Коннора прижиматься к стене, злиться, хватать отца за плечи, пока сам Хэйтем сжимал влажной рукой их члены.  
Ему потребовалась ещё неделя, чтобы уговорить Коннора лечь с ним в постель, и мальчик снова напрягся, пока Хэйтем не утянул его в поцелуй; с возрастом Хэйтем растерял свою выдержку, но даже в этом случае Коннору было далеко до него, и мальчишка быстро дошёл до пика, вскрикивая и брыкаясь. Хэйтем, довольный, откинулся на спинку кровати и тут же оказался приятно удивлён тем, что Коннор проворчал что-то и наклонился, чтобы накрыть его ладонь вокруг члена своей собственной и позволить отцу насладиться своей крепкой хваткой. Мальчик быстро учился.  
Чарльз нервничал; у общественности о нём всё ещё хранилось твёрдое мнение. Хэйтем знал, что со временем, когда по стране расползётся хаос из-за нестабильной ситуации с властью, у него появится ещё один шанс.

V

Неясное чувство, настигающее Коннора каждый раз, когда Хэйтем его касался, сменилось новым — опасным любопытством. Коннор знал, что не может оставаться с отцом дольше положенного, в конце концов, он был нужен своим людям, но всё тело кричало о желании прикоснуться к Хэйтему, и перед обещанием, скрывающимся в уголках его улыбающихся губ, сложно было устоять. Легче было не думать о том, что с Хэйтемом они родные по крови и просто наслаждаться их близостью. В конце концов, хуже от этому никому не становилось.  
Коннор всегда следил за своим телом, как за оружием, которым оно и являлось, но никогда он не думал о том, чтобы использовать его для удовольствия. Он знал об этом в теории, проходя мимо домов удовольствий в Бостоне и Нью-Йорке, но тогда это казалось ему неуместным. А прошлой ночью Хэйтем скользнул в него влажными пальцами, сжимая губами член сына, и это было чем-то… новым. Интересным. Коннор сел на одеяле в своей комнате и провёл ладонями по телу, чувствуя, как от прикосновений пробуждаются воспоминания. Хэйтем отменил сегодняшние тренировки, видимо, отправляясь в город по делам, предоставил Коннора самому себе. Все рекруты Братства ассасинов были заняты делами, покинув Нью-Йорк, и Коннору не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как прогуливаться от пристани до особняка и обратно.  
Бросив ещё один взгляд на закрытую дверь, Коннор развязал шнуровку на штанах, припустил их вниз и лёг спиной на кровать, подняв колени. Смазанный слюной палец доставил дискомфорт, когда Коннор попытался протолкнуть его в себя, и поэтому он беспорядочно зашарил в своей сумке в поисках бутылки оружейного масла. Чувствуя небольшие угрызения совести, Коннор повертел бутылку в руках, но любопытство снова одолело его, и он откупорил её, опустил палец в горлышко. В этот раз получилось легче, хотя, надавливая пальцем на сам вход поначалу, он почувствовал себя странно, пока не расслабился. Окончательно сняв штаны, чтобы раздвинуть колени шире, Коннор глубоко вдохнул, проталкивая внутрь ещё один палец, чувствуя, как мышцы прижимаются изнутри к костяшкам. Это ощущение наполненности… не показалось ему неприятным, хотя чувствовалось не так хорошо, как проникновение пальцев Хэйтема, это было…  
— Коннор, вставай, — резко открыл дверь Хэйтем и вздрогнул; его голос дрогнул. — Нам нужно в… ох.  
Коннор покраснел, собрался вытащить пальцы, но, прежде чем он успел это сделать, Хэйтем захлопнул за собой дверь и встал рядом с ним на колени, крепко сжав рукой запястье сына, наклонился так близко, чтобы поцеловать-укусить, вторгаясь в чужой рот своим языком, заставляя Коннора стонать и ёрзать на одеяле.  
— Ещё, — потребовал Коннор, когда Хэйтем наконец отстранился; глаза отца полыхали желанием.  
— Ты сведёшь меня в могилу, — выдохнул Хэйтем, пробежавшись по Коннору жадным взглядом. — Не мог подождать, пока я вернусь домой?  
— Просто решил попробовать, — пробормотал Коннор.  
— И?  
— Что «и»?  
— Как тебе? — спросил Хэйтем, склоняясь над его шеей.  
— Мне… не очень-то и понравилось?  
— М-м, — сорвано выдохнул Хэйтем, проведя языком по заживающей ране от укуса между плечом и шеей Коннора. — Я покажу тебе, как надо. Раздвинь пальцы внутри. Нет, не так… Вот, это лучше. А теперь двигай ими. Вперёд-назад. Согни их… там.  
Коннор слегка застонал, когда пальцами коснулся… чего-то внутри себя, от чего удовольствие пробежало по кровяным сосудам, и, когда он, почти задыхаясь, сжал свой член, Хэйтем отстранил от него его руку.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил только от этого. — Хэйтем погладил его запястье, улыбаясь лениво и возбуждённо. — От пальцев, которыми двигаешь в своей заднице.  
— Я не могу, — выдохнул Коннор и застонал, смотря, как Хэйтем тянется за оружейным маслом.  
— Дай мне попробовать.  
Темп, который задал Хэйтем, оказался безжалостным, он раздвинул пальцы внутри Коннора, сразу же дотрагиваясь до точки удовольствия внутри. Губы Хэйтема накрыли губы Коннора, когда он беспомощно попытался глубже насадиться на его пальцы, схватившись за одеяло, из горла вырвался скулёж, переросший в стон, когда Хэйтем глубоко вошёл в него тремя пальцами, зубами касаясь уха. Потерянный, пытаясь вернуть контроль над дыханием, Коннор откинул напряжённую спину на одеяло, наблюдая, как Хэйтем, коротко выругавшись себе под нос, вытаскивает из него пальцы, слушая, как он шипит, когда Коннор обхватывает его плоть скользкой от масла рукой и сжимает её. Потребовалось несколько быстрых движений — и Хэйтем подавил стон и осторожно упал на одеяло рядом с Коннором, тяжело дыша.  
Не обращая на него внимания, Коннор вытер руку о и без того грязную рубашку и посмотрел на остатки жидкости, окропившей его ладонь. Он неуверенно поднёс руку ко рту, чтобы попробовать жидкость на вкус, поморщился (горько) и вскрикнул, когда Хэйтем вдавил его в одеяло, чтобы грубо поцеловать.  
— Боже, — резко прохрипел он, отстранившись. — Ты чёртов дьявол.  
Коннор нахмурился, но решил не спорить.  
— Так куда, ты говорил, нам было нужно?  
— Я слишком устал, — Хэйтем откинулся на спинку кровати, потирая глаза чистой рукой. — И, в любом случае, я уже забыл. Чёрт возьми.  
— Стареешь, отец.  
— Замолкни.

5.0

К великому сожалению, он не мог запретить Коннору время от времени уезжать по делам Братства, но Хэйтем рассматривал как победу то, что Коннор всегда возвращался, и, кроме того, по слухам, в его особняке в Нью-Йорке он проводил теперь больше времени, чем в своём поместье.  
Хэйтем всегда находил странными религиозные концепции морали, но чувствовал некое чувство вины каждый раз, укладывая Коннора в кровать, и в ту ночь, когда Коннор раздвинул ноги и потребовал большего, совесть кольнула особенно сильно. Это чувство, правда, сразу же исчезло, когда Коннор туго сжался вокруг его плоти, напряжённо давя на его бёдра ногами, откинул голову и выстонал его имя. Хэйтему было так хорошо. Хэйтем чувствовал себя пьяным.  
Но как же это было опасно. Хэйтем терял контроль над разумом, привязываясь к сыну сильнее, чем мог себе позволить, но успокаивал себя мыслью, что Коннор привязался ещё больше. Мальчишка изначально избегал прикосновений, теперь же жаждал их, сам притрагивался к отцу, иногда даже не задумываясь об этом — задерживая руку на локте Хэйтема, его талии. Мальчик понимал, какие вещи допускаются между ними на публике, какие — нет, и всё равно это было… приятно.  
Хэйтем знал, что в конечном итоге они разойдутся — желание Коннора делить мир лишь на чёрное и белое никогда не найдёт понимания у серого взгляда отца на тот же мир. И тогда — тогда Хэйтем будет жалеть об этом гораздо сильнее, чем должен.  
Или, возможно, был другой выход…

VI

Спать с Хэйтемом в одной кровати было неудобно, и главной причиной того являлось то, что этот человек был беспощаден, когда наступал утренний подъём. Коннор застонал и натянул на лицо подушку, когда Хэйтем ткнул его в плечо. Сквозь приоткрытые веки он смог разглядеть, что Хэйтем был уже полностью одет.  
— Подъём, — приказал Хэйтем. — Тебе тут письмо.  
Он нашёл Хэйтема в гостиной, где тот пил чай, и отец посмотрел на него собственническим мягким взглядом, прежде чем снова принять привычный равнодушный вид. Коннор нахмурился, осторожно уселся в кресло и сложил руки на подлокотниках. Прошлой ночью он мало спал — не без вины Хэйтема, — и всё тело болело — из-за него же.  
— Что?  
— Вот, — Хэйтем взял со стола документ, стянутый кожаной лентой, бросил его Коннору. — Тебе.  
Коннор развязал ленту, пробежался глазами по сложной писанине и напрягся.  
— Право собственности на мою деревню?  
— Читай дальше, дитя, — мягко сказал Хэйтем, продолжая пить чай.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Коннор заставил себя прочитать всё до конца, затем поднял взгляд.  
— Право собственности, записанное на моё имя?  
— Я взял на себя ответственность и подделал твою подпись. Очень хорошо подделал, прошу заметить, — сказал Хэйтем, будто даже не обращая внимание на искреннее удивление Коннора. — Это значит, что деревня и окружающие её охотничьи угодья отныне принадлежат тебе. Одобрено Конгрессом. Мои поздравления.  
— Но как? Зачем?  
— Некоторое время назад я спрашивал тебя, будешь ли ты удовлетворён, когда твоя деревня окажется в безопасности, — ответил Хэйтем, постукивая пальцем по бедру. — Ну так что?  
— Сколько это стоило?  
— Довольно много, но у меня свои ресурсы, — пожал плечами Хэйтем. — Ответь на вопрос, Коннор.  
— Я… не знаю, — запнулся Коннор, но тут же совестливо поправился: — Спасибо.  
— Отлично! Теперь ты перестанешь ставить палки мне в колёса и рушить мои планы.  
— Об этом мы не договаривались, — нахмурился Коннор, — но, должен признать, я перед тобой в долгу. Не ожидал подобного, — медленно добавил он. — Если я смогу отплатить тебе чем-нибудь в пределах разумного, я сделаю это.  
— Ах, ответ, достойный юриста. Ты учишься.  
— В плане ответов у меня был хороший учитель, — сухо сказал Коннор, осторожно свернул документ и положил его на край стола, затем обернулся, прижал ладони к локтям Хэйтема и склонился над ним, застыв в сантиметре от его губ. — И в других планах тоже.  
— Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться и продолжить то, что ты намереваешься делать, — пробормотал Хэйтем, но Коннор заметил, как его тяжёлый взгляд на мгновение потемнел от голода, — у меня сегодня есть дела, которые могут принести определённую опасность, и я не могу растрачивать сейчас время.  
— Опасность? — Коннор неохотно отстранился от него.  
— Благодаря тебе и твоим друзьям восстановленный тамплиерами порядок в колониях вновь обрушился в хаос, — сухо ответил Хэйтем. — Сегодня у меня назначена встреча с одним тамплиером во Фронтире. Такие встречи носят либо дружественный характер, либо враждебный, среднего не дано.  
— Я иду с тобой.  
— Тебя не особо любят среди...  
— Как и тебя, если тебя это вообще волнует, — ответил Коннор. — Раз уж ты не смог справиться с группкой наёмников в лагере во время разведки, то что уж говорить о группе тамплиеровских офицеров.  
— Не наглей, — мягко сказал Хэйтем, хотя уголки его губ дёрнулись, будто он пытался сдержать улыбку, и, когда Коннор задумался об этом, поднялся на ноги. — Тогда идём. Если ты чувствуешь себя в состоянии ровно держать клинок, — добавил он, многозначительно хлопнув Коннора по заднице, заставив того вздрогнуть.  
— Я в состоянии, лучшем чем ты, старик, — резко ответил Коннор, направившись в свою комнату, чтобы забрать оружие. По возвращении в деревню он подарит этот документ Матери Рода. И тогда — возможно — он спасёт свой народ и убережёт от бедствий и опасностей, станет свободным и пойдёт своим путём.

6.0

Хэйтем был слегка удивлён, когда Коннор, ушедший в деревню с документом, вернулся в особняк. Выглядел он при это малость смущённым, бормотал что-то о том, что духи желают получить обратно зелёный медальон, и крайне обрадовался, когда Хэйтем, по его прихоти, откопал у себя этот медальон Предтеч и отдал ему. В конце концов, в какой-то степени отдать Коннору медальон казалось правильным решением, и, кроме того, долгие годы жизни научили Хэйтема не доверять суевериям. Подобные милые безделушки никогда не спасали города и не завоёвывали земли.  
После этого Коннор успокоился. Слепой идиотизм, что был его основной движущей силой, слегка притупился, и он, казалось, был доволен тем, что попеременно жил то в своём поместье, то в деревне, то в особняке Хэйтема. Хэйтем сконцентрировался на возвращении и укреплении власти и задействовании Коннора в некоторых тщательно отобранных миссиях. Как он и думал, скалящий зубы волчонок оказался грозным противником, и даже Чарльз прекратил жаловаться, особенно теперь, когда Коннор поумерил пыл и перестал пытаться убить его при любой выпавшей возможности.  
Иногда Хэйтем всё же задумывался, не легче ли было избавиться от сына ещё годы назад, когда ситуация не была настолько обострённой, но так и не давал точного ответа на свой вопрос.  
И, временами, в моменты единения, в кровати ли или на крыше, где-то высоко, в Нью-Йорке, наблюдая, как три охотника и Большая Медведица Коннора ведут свою вечную погоню по звёздному небу, Хэйтем понимал, что, несмотря ни на что, он чувствует себя довольным. Возможно, когда-нибудь Коннор станет его врагом. Возможно, не станет. Хэйтем знал, как унять его голод, и от этого самому же становилось спокойнее.  
Возможно, именно это и значит — чувствовать себя свободным; и потребовался один волчонок, чтобы показать это Хэйтему. 


End file.
